I come to you
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: For character death, This is a *YAIO*{Boy/Boy relationship}


  
I come to you  
  
  
The shadows of my curtains play across my room, the cold breeze that came in threw the window making me shiver, even though I could easily protect myself from the cold I needed the discomfort to take my mind of the pain inside.  
I slowly walk over to my balcony, letting the air blow back my hair, which had once had your fingers running threw it. I could not believe, no matter how much I tried that you were gone....  
that you had left me and everyone else who loved you. That night, it was such a beautiful night, much like this one. As we confessed are love, after so long, and as we kissed for are very first time, and as that kiss became more passionate every passing second, until you were on top of me, slowly removing each others clothes, caught in a cage of our endless passion for each other, time seemed to stop. I thought we were going to be together forever, to grow old and die together. But as fast as faith gave you to me you were taken away. That night, after we expressed are love you gave me soft tender kiss goodbye, and you left. I watched you smiling, thinking that I would see you again tomorrow but it was not to be. If only I had known that your kiss goodbye would be forever.   
You were killed that night, walking home as a car as black as the night appeared out of the night, taking you away from me. I got a call from you parents that night, telling me that you were at the hospital, dieing. I got there as fast as I could, but you were already dead by the time I reached you. I never got to tell you goodbye...It was my fault you were in this bed. You were about to leave my house when I stopped you, delaying you by telling you the three words that caused your death "I love you." and you stayed. If you had went home when you were suppose to then you would have missed the death car which took your life away from right infront of your house.   
The driver was Davis, as he drove home with Kari{Note: I'm not a Davis/Kari fan}from the happy evening they shared. Eyes on each other the whole time, lost in the loved they shared, not paying attention to the street they had thought to be empty at night, never saw you coming down the street dressed in the black thrench coat I had gave you to keep you warm.  
Kari was killed to the accident, and as I looked at you, dead in the hospital bed I could still see the streak of tears you cried as you laid, battered on the pavement watching as Kari's life slowly slipped away from her.  
I never blamed Davis for the death of you or your sister, it wasn't his fault, it was mine. everyone cried openly. Even though your parents tried to remain strong you could see in there faces that there hearts had been crushed and that both would sooner of latter die of sorrow. Davis, did not cry though. He just sat there as if in a daze. That night he had killed himself, leaving only a note saying:  
  
Don't cry for me,  
I'll be with Kari.  
  
I had taken three lives because I selfishly admitted my feelings kept them hidden since we first went to the Digi-world, so why did I tell you them now? now when they proved to be fatal?   
I look down at the pavement far below me, the cars zooming by so very fast I could feel myself become dizzy. I knew then and there that I could be able to see Tai again. It's not like I had anything left to live for anyway, he was my life, and now he was gone. What's the point of living without the one you love by your side?"   
I could feel my self shaking as I step over the short railing of the balcony, the only thing stopping me from falling was my hand the held the rail. I look up at the stars that danced in the darkness with tears in my eyes. But not tears of sadness, yet not tears of joy. The tears I can't describe, but they felt pleasant somehow.   
"Tai...we will be stars in the sky together."  
I then slowly my fingers let go of the rail and a plummeted downward.   
As I hit the ground I felt pain shoot thoughout my whole body,I could hear people screaming all around me, almost like in a dream I could see Joe run towards me, med. Kit by his side, Mimi standing behind him screaming and crying hysterically. I did not see them in the ground of people below me, but it did not matter, they could not stop me know. Joe's voice and Mimi's sobs began to fade away as life slowly left me.  
'Is this how it feels to die? It's not as bad as I thought, it's almost comforting......'  
My whole body was numb and I could no longer feel the pain, just my eyelids becoming more and more heavy as I came closer and closer to death. Every image around me went blurily and then black.  
I slowly opened my eyes, wondering if they had saved me, but saw I was standing behind a crowd of people,   
'NO!! Please open your eyes!!" I heard Mimi pled desperately.  
"Why? Why did you do it?" Joe sniffled.  
"This can't be, this just can't!!" Mimi wailed, holding onto Joe sobbing uncontrollably.  
The crowd began to walk away, and I froze as I saw myself laying on the pavement, a pool of blood all around me, every bone in my body seemed to be broken. I heard Joe's voice as he walked away as an Ambulance came driving by, stopping at the scene.  
"First, Tai, Then Kari, Davis, and then...." he voice faded away and then I heard a familiar voice finish his sentence.  
"Matt."  
I turn around startled then felt a huge smile appear on my face.  
"Tai!!" I run into his open arms, crying openly.  
"Matt, my first and only true love...At last we are together again."  
"Yes, together forever."  
Are faces are close now, as he continues to hold me in his warm hands.  
"I was never your fault, you know."   
"It doesn't matter now,"I reply.  
"Do you regret dieing?" he asked looking at me threw sad brown eyes.  
"No. Not if your with me."  
'I'm glad."  
And with that we kiss, and go to heaven to live together in peace and love forever, never to be separated again.  
  
  



End file.
